Halloween
by Lora98
Summary: Halloween. Jelmezek. Fluff. One-Shot. Haizaki x Kuroko. Olvasd el és megtudod ;) Hehe... (Trágár szavak... bár kinek mi az...)


**Sziasztok! Én kérek elnézést, amiért nem a "Láncszemet" folytatom, de ez a történet meg akart születni! Mostanában odavagyok azért ha Kuroko beöltözik lánynak... :3 :D Oh, és szombaton vagy vasárnap jön elvileg az új fejezet a "Láncszem"-ben! Gyakorlatilag... xD**

**Remélem tetszik!**

**Köszönöm az előzőhöz a kritikákat, de most nincs időm mindegyikre válaszolni, mert már aludnom kéne, holnap suli :/ ( A hibákért elnézéseteket kérem, de már jojózik a szemem! ^^" )**

**A kritikákért - ha megdobtok -, nagyon hálás lennék!**

**Jó olvasást!**

**By: Lora99**

* * *

Soha nem éreztem magam még ilyen frusztráltnak. Zavartnak. Idegesnek. Teljesen ledöbbentem, ahogy megláttam a kezemben lévő papírt. Egy sima papírral még semmi gondom sem lenne.

Persze, védjük a fákat, az erdőket, a természetet... De jelenlegi hangulatomban képes lennék felgyújtani egy egész dzsungelt...

A fő probléma itt, a szöveg volt a papírfecnin.

Csak, hogy értsétek, két nap múlva tartjuk meg a Seirinben a Halloweent. Mindig is kedveltem ezt az ünnepet, a beöltözéssel, ijesztgetéssel, édességekkel, tökökkel - nem félre érteni -, szóval idén én is vártam már.

Most, hogy megnyertük a Téli Kupát, csak még inkább. Egy kis pihenés senkinek sem árt nem igaz?

Csak aztán jött a hab a tortán, amint megtudtuk Kagami-kunnal, hogy néhány gólyáknak - akiket a senpaiok kiválasztanak -, cetlit kell húzniuk, és ami a rajta áll, annak kell beöltözni.

Kagami-kun annyival megúszta a dolgot, hogy fogadott Kiyoshi-senpaijal, hogy beöltözik tigrisnek, ha nem kell ebben a cécóban részt vennie.

A kis szemét.

Nem tehetek róla, hogy kevés jelenléttel rendelkezem, de ekkor - amikor kijelöltek minket -, nagyon boldog voltam, hogy nem vettek észre. Persze Kagami-kun - feltett szándékával, hogy megszívasson -, kilökött az egyik felsőbb éves elé. Az pedig egyből vitt is magával, hogy tökéletes leszek utolsó résztvevőnek.

Kötelező - mondom még egyszer -, kötelező olyan maskarában megjelennünk, amit ráírtak a papírra. És az lehet akár vámpír, zombi, egér, vagy valami orbitális hülyeség.

A lényeg, hogy le fognak minket ellenőrizni, úgy, hogy amikor megérkezünk este a bálra - ugyanis a délutáni játék fesztivál után az is lesz -, be kell mondanunk a nevünket.

De engem ez sem aggasztana, sőt még az sem, hogy a volt csapattársaim - és néhány barátjuk -, eljönnek az estre. Ugyan, még ha zavarna is, akkor sem tehetnék ellene semmit... Nem mintha nagyon bánnám...

De most, hogy századszorra olvasom el a szöveget, úgy gondolom, hogy inkább ne jönnének el...

Külön volt a fiúknak és a lányoknak is "szerep", így biztos lehetek benne, hogy felsőbb évesek meg akartak szívatni egy-két alsóst.

Egy-két fiú alsóst. Vagy...

Vagy csak egyszerűen perverzek.

" Öltözet: Hercegnő.  
Egyéb kikötés: Köteles vagy megjelenni egy herceggel az oldaladon, de fontos, hogy a kijelölt személy maga is férfi legyen."

Most komolyan...

Kinek juthatott ilyen az eszébe?

Egy Yaoi fannak?

Mindegy...

Megszoksz vagy megszöksz, nem de?

Így kénytelen vagyok beöltözni...

...nőnek.

Remek. Anyám boldog lesz.

- Ha elolvastátok a papírt, akkor hajtsátok össze, majd adjátok vissza. Azután gyertek ide, és írjátok ezt alá - mutatott egy táblára -, hogy amikor majd eljöttök, tudjuk, hogy kik vagytok. És ami a legfontosabb a diszkréció. Szeretnénk, ha nem árulnátok el senkinek sem, hogy minek öltöztök be, ugyanis lesz egy bemutató, amiben mindenki láthat majd titeket. És ne vágjatok fintort, mert ezt anno nekünk is - intett a felsőbb éves lány, a mellette álló csoportra, és saját magára -, ugyanúgy meg kellett tennünk. És higgyétek el, Kanabi-san - nézett az arrébb álló kigyúrt srácra -, hiába focizik olyan jól, akkor is képes volt beöltözni egy utcalánynak. - Mondta, majd kuncogott a fiú elpirulásán.

- Sioke! - Kiabált az említett fiú.

- És a legviccesebb az egészben, hogy amikor hazafele tartott a bálból, megállította őt egy rendőr! - Nevetett a lány, majd a többiek is vele röhögtek, míg én megengedtem magamnak egy mosolyt. - Ami jobb, hogy be is vitték a zárkába, majd a szülei mentek érte, mert azt hitték, hogy így akar egy kis plusz pénzt keresni! - Hajolt el a feléje repülő könyv elől. - Jó, jó, befejezem... - Kuncogott tovább.

- Akkor hát - lépett mellé a diákelnök -, gyertek, írjátok alá.

Ahogy körbenéztem, megláttam hogy Kagami-kun milyen jót derülget rajtam, miközben Koganei-senpaijal felém mutogatnak. Erre csak felhúztam a szemöldököm, mire elhallgattak. Kagami-kun még el is pirult, amit nem tudtam mire vélni.

Nem mintha érdekelne, amiatt amit tett. Szemét.

Odasétáltam az asztalhoz, majd észrevétlenül, utolsóként felírtam a nevemet és osztályomat a lapra. A felsőbb évesek megköszönték a részvételünket, majd elmentek. Rápillantottam pár évfolyam társamra, és láttam, hogy fintorognak meg morognak.

Nekik sem tetszik ez az egész, de hát nem tudnak mit tenni...

Én már elfogadtam a helyzetet, viszont egy biztos.

Tőlem senki sem tudja meg, hogy minek fogok beöltözni.

Nos, azt nem mondták, hogy mi lenne, ha nem jönnék el, csak annyit közöltek, hogy még ennél is szörnyűbb sors vár majd ránk ha meg merjük tenni...

Bár amúgy sem terveztem, hogy eljövök, de akkor már mindegy.

Viszont...

Még is kit kérjek meg hercegemnek?

...

- Na, Kuroko! Ne légy önző, mond már meg! - Nyafogott Kagami-kun mellettem, ahogy besétáltunk a Maji Burgerbe.

Megvettük a saját dolgainkat - én vanília turmixot, míg Kagami-kun egy tucat hamburgert -, és leültünk az egyik asztalhoz.

- Jajj, ne légy már dühös!

- Hagyjuk a témát Kagami-kun. Tudod jól, hogy nem akartam elmenni a bálra - habár a fesztiválra igen -, de miattad muszáj részt vennem.

Kagami-kun csak felfújta az arcát, majd kis pirosság jelent meg az arca két oldalán.

- Én csak... csak azt akartam, hogy te is ott legyél velünk. - Nyögte ki, majd elfordította a fejét, és a kinti embereket bámulta, miközben tömte magába az ételt.

- Miért?

- Mit miért? Csak azért mert! - Köpködte a morzsákat.

Bakagami.

- Jó, mindegy. - Ittam az éltető nedűből. Isteni ez a vanília íz...

- Oké, de... áruld el, ígérem nem mondom el senkinek. - Mozgott öntudatlanul a székben izgalmában.

- Nem.

- Kuroko!

...

Miután ettünk, elmentünk még a kosárlabda pályára, hogy játszunk. Persze, Kagami-kun minden második kérdése az volt, hogy mi volt ráírva a cetlire.

De hát meg lehet érteni, hiszen ő Bakagami.

...

- Kurokocchi, szóval minek öltözöl be a Seirines Halloweeni bálra? - lépkedett könnyű szerrel mellettem Kise-kun.

Most komolyan...

- Nem árulom el.

- Kurokocchi! Ha elmondod, egy hétig veszek neked vanília turmixot!

- Gyenge próbálkozás Kise-kun.

- Kurokocchi!

...

És ezeket a próbálkozásokat egész nap hallgathattam. Mindegyikőjük megpróbálta kiszedni belőlem, hogy minek kell beöltöznöm, de egyikőjüknek sem mondtam el.

Momoi-san bírta a legtovább, de Akashi-kun volt a legrámenősebb. De mindhiába, mert sem nekik, sem másnak nem árultam el.

Hiszen én magam sem tudom, hogy mihez kezdjek ezzel az egész hercegnős dologgal.

Francba.

...

- Anya, megjöttem! - Léptem be az ajtón, majd levettem a kabátomat, és beakasztottam a szekrénybe. A cipőmből is kiléptem, és a többi mellé pakoltam.

Besétáltam a konyhába, és megláttam anyukámat, ahogyan főzőcskézik.

- Tetsuya-chan, milyen hamar hazajöttél! Milyen volt az iskola? - nézett felém, majd erősebb lángra tekerte a tűzhelyet.

- Igen, muszáj volt hamarabb eljönnöm, mert Kagami-kun állandóan faggatott. Nem volt semmi különös, unalmas volt a mai nap is. Kivéve...

- Tetsuya-chan... csak történt valami izgalmas... És miért faggatott Taiga-chan? Na meg igazán meghívatnád valamikor ebédre, vagy vacsorára...

Na persze. Ha meghívnám, akkor biztosan teletömnéd kajával, meg meg mutatnád neki a gyerekkori képeimet...

- Majd egyszer anya... és tudod, meséltem erről a Halloweeni fesztiválról, meg az utána következő bálról.

- Igen, igen, emlékszem... mi van vele?

- Minden senpai kijelölt pár gólyát - közöttük voltam én is -, és húznunk kellett egy cetlit, amin rajta volt, hogy minek kell beöltöznünk. Ez náluk egy hagyomány féleség...

- És milyen vicces egy hagyomány! - Kuncogott. - És mond csak kisfiam, minek kell beöltöznöd? Kell segítség? Mikor is lesz?

- Holnapután. És... Igen, kell majd anya. - Túrtam bele a hajamba. - Nekem... hercegnőnek kell öltöznöm. - Böktem ki végre, és éreztem ahogyan elpirulok.

Édesanyám csak kapkodta a levegőt, elzárta a gázt, majd letette a fakanalat. Kezét a szívére tette, és rám mosolygott.

- Az én drága Tetsuya-chanom! Végre felveheti az én saját készítésű Lolita ruháimat! - Pirult el, majd ide-oda forgolódott.

- De anya... - fogtam a fejem -, nem Lolitának kell beöltöznöm, hanem hercegnőnek!

- Á - legyintett -, az majd nem ugyanaz kedvesem. Csak felteszek a legszebb fehér ruhácskámra pár fodrot, meg csipkét, aztán egy két igazítás, meg miegymás...

És mondta és mondta, aztán már olyan dolgokról kezdett el beszélni, mint a kiegészítő és társai. Nem mintha nem tudnám, hogy mik azok, hiszen nálunk ez mindennapi téma. Anyum divattervező, és a nők többsége imádja a ruháit. Az elképzelése gyerekkorától mindig az volt, hogy olyan minőségi ruhákat alkosson, amit akár egy családon nő is megvehet.

Ne csak mindig a kő gazdagok öltözzenek szépen...

És a sors akarta, hogy találkozzon az apámmal. Ő egy üzletember, és mellékállásban anyámnak segít eladni a ruháit, hiszen több üzletünk is van.

Kimentem a nappaliba, hogy köszönjek apámnak, majd mindketten egymásra néztünk azzal a pillantással, hogy "anya már megint kezdi."

Aztán felmentem a szobába, lepakoltam a táskámat az asztalomra, majd rádőltem az ágyamra, és a plafont kezdtem el bámulni.

Fogalmam sincs, hogy mégis mihez kezdjek. Hirtelen felindulásból elővettem az egyik füzetemet, majd felírtam rá pár nevet, akik számításba jöhettek. A Csodák Generációját, majd Kagami-kunt, Kiyoshi-senpait, Ogiwara-kunt...

Bár, nem hiszem, hogy ő látni akarna... vagyis hát nagyon rég nem találkoztam vele... és... és nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék most szembenézni vele. Úgy hogy ő ki is esett.

Hm, Kagami-kun is, hiszen hiába a barátom, ha őt választanám, akkor már az egész csapat tudná... És nem is akarom a kis húzása miatt őt választani. Inkább olyan gyönyörű leszek, hogy még az álla is leesik.

Heh...

Tehát a Kiyoshi-senpai is kiesik, mivel biztos vagyok benne, hogy Riko kiszedné belőle...

Elgondolkodva kezdtem el rágicsálni a tollamat, miután kihúztam a két nevet a füzetben.

Akashi-kun... nem nem... soha. Azt hiszem nem kell okot mondom, hogy miért.

Murasakibara-kunnal, hiába vagyok jóban, azt hiszem kissé még mindig haragszik, amiért megvertük őket. Szóval nem.

Midorima-kunt, ha megkérném, biztosan elküldene. Nem tudom miért, de mikor egyedül vagyunk, mindig elpirul mellettem. Tisztára mint Kagami-kun...

De Midorima-kun egy Tsundere. Szóval nem.

Kise-kun azt hiszem, hogy magától értetődő. Ő egy kiskutya, és mindenhova követne egész nap. Szóval a-a.

Soha a büdös életben.

Aomine-kun... nos Aomine-kun lenne a tökéletes személy. Vele el tudnám képzelni, hogy hatalmas habos babos ruhában, magassarkú cipőben, kisminkelve táncolnék... De magam is meglepődök azon, hogy ismerem ezeket a szavakat...

Köszi anyu.

Nem viccelek, mikor megszülettem, anyukám nem akart rám nézni, sőt! Egy hétig a karjaiba se vett... nos mondhatom, hogy megfosztott azoktól a vitaminoktól, ami miatt Aomine-kun és Kagami-kun ilyen oszlop méretűre nőttek.

Aztán - apa elmondása szerint -, ahogy rám pillantott, csak bámult és bámult. Majd össze vissza puszilgatott, ölelgetett, és azóta nem lehetett levakarni rólam.

És hogy miért nem akart rám nézni?

Oh, hát...

Az orvosok azt mondták, hogy lány leszek, ezért az anyám nagyon megörült, hogy tud kit öltöztetni, sminkelni...tud kinek hajat csinálni...

Nem mintha alapból nem csinálta volna...

Na igen.

Visszatérve...

A kis ügyünk óta nem tudok Aomine-kunnal úgy el lenni mint régen. Persze, még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy a barátom, de mégse... Valami megváltozott kettőnk között...

Nem, nem tudom minek lehetne ezt nevezni, ezért...

Inkább nem, mégse.

- Tetsuya-chan - lépett be a szobámba az anyám -, mindent elintéztem, megyek is elkészíteni a ruhádat... de rendben van ha kiveszlek holnap az iskolából igaz? Meg az azt követően is... Úgy se lesz semmi érdekes nem? - mosolygott rám huncutul.

- Drágám, ne kényeztesd el! Hadd menjen csak! - Kiáltott fel apám a földszintről.

- De kedvesem! Tetsuya-chan fontos átalakuláson vesz majd részt! - Kiáltott vissza, mire csak néhány morgás volt a válasz.

- Anya... nekem jó - mosolyogtam én is-, de van egy kis gond...

- Micsoda?

- Nem csak be kell öltöznöm... hanem el kell hívnom magammal egy herceget is. És igen... neki is fiúnak kell lennie.

- Oh...

- Látod drágám! Én megmondtam neked, hogy ne öltöztesd őt be Barbie-nak! És ne nézesd meg vele sokszor a Hamupipőkét!

- De...de... Takuya-chan! - Vörösödött el. - Én csak szeretgettem a kisfiamat! És Tetsuya-chan nem tehet róla, hogy lánynak kell beöltöznie, és még herceget is vinnie kell...

Újabb morgás.

- Édesem - ült le mellém -, és tudod már kit választasz? - nézett rám kedvesen.

- Ha - sóhajtottam -, most is épp azon gondolkozok. - Mondtam. - De sehogy sem tudok dönteni. Mivel fontos a diszkréció, nem választhatom Kagami-kunt, se a srácokat. - Utaltam a volt csapattársaimra.

- Hm, pedig Daiki-chan oldalán milyen gyönyörű lennél!

- Anya...

- Sasaki! - Nyögött fel apám, mire anyuval kuncogni kezdtünk.

- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha levinnéd Nigou-chant? Lehet, hogy közben kitisztulna a fejed...

- Ez egy jó ötlet. - Mondtam, majd felálltam, és lementem a földszintre. Anya csak mosolygott rám, majd ő is elment a saját kis zugába, hogy megcsinálja a ruhámat.

Ráakasztottam a pórázt a kiskutyámra, majd elindultam. Körbesétáltattam az egész utcán, majd elindultam az egyik régi játszótér felé. Mivel délután volt, így éppen megfelelő volt a hőmérséklet. Nigou közben elvégezte a dolgát, majd néha oda-oda vakkantott néhány másik kutyának. Mellettem pár gyerek futkosott, néhányan labdáztak, míg mások olvastak vagy csak ültek az árnyékban.

Befordultam az egyik saroknál, és elindultam a játszótér felé, ahova apuék mindig kihozták régebben. Pár idős hölgynek odaköszöntem, akik mosolyogva integettek, majd folytattam az utamat.

Ahogy elértem a játszóteret, megcsapott a szokásos zsivaj, amit az ember hallhat, ha gyerekek közelében van. Különös módon a szülők elég feszültnek tűntek, és láttam, hogy a hinta közelébe egy gyerek sem ment. Meglepődve felhúztam a szemöldököm, majd elindultam a hintához.

Ahogy odaértem, megláttam, hogy mégis ki ül az egyik "lógó székben."

Oh, ház ezért viselkedtek olyan furán a szülők...

Ott ült előttem a még bűnözőnek is beillő volt évfolyamtársam, Haizaki Shougo.

Nem mondom meglepődtem, viszont egy fantasztikus ötlet vetődött fel bennem.

Csodálatos!

...

Letelepedtem Haizaki-kun mellé, és vagy tíz perce ülhettem ott, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy ott vagyok. Sikítva - több percig bizonygatta, hogy férfi sikítás volt -, leesett, majd pirulva visszaült, és meglökte magát.

Én elengedtem Nigout, és ő odaszaladt a gyerekekhez, akik ujjongva kezdték el simogatni, ölelgetni. Eldobálták nekik a labdát, és a szülők is figyeltek, nehogy kimenjenek az útra.

A lábaimmal ellöktem magam, majd előre-hátra elkezdtem hajolgatni, hogy jobban hintázhassak.

- Mit csinálsz itt Tetsuya? - nézett rám féloldalasan.

- Ez egy közterület Haizaki-kun.

- Baszd meg... - Sóhajtott.

- Kérlek ne beszélj így Haizaki-kun. Itt gyerekek is vannak.

- Megint jössz itt ezzel a dumáddal... mond, nem szokták mondani neked, hogy milyen monoton hangon tudsz beszélni? Tudod nagyon idegesítő...

- Nagyon sajnálom. - Mondtam ugyanolyan hangnemben, majd tényleg elkezdtem gondolkodni azon, hogy Haizaki-kun tökéletes lenne a partneremnek.

Kivülálló, bár nem mondhatnám, hogy olyan hűde jóban vagyunk.

Nem reagált semmit, csak hintáztunk tovább.

- Haizaki-kun...

- Mi va'? - csukta be a szemét, majd a fejét a nap felé fordította, és úgy lökte magát.

- Minden rendben? - kérdeztem. Haizaki-kun furcsán viselkedik, látom rajta.

- Úgy kérdezed, mintha érdekelne. - Kezdte el rágni a száját.

- Mert érdekel is.

- Oh, tényleg? És mégis miért? - fordult felém összehúzott pillantással. A szembogarai félelmetes módon összeszűkültek, és nekem felállt a szőr a hátamon. De nem mutattam belőle semmit. És amugyis.

- Mert barátok vagyunk Haizaki-kun. - Engedtem meg egy mosolyt.

Azt hittem ez természetes, hogy aggódok valakiért. Úgy gondoltam, hogy Haizaki-kun is tudja, de amint látom...

Nem.

Szürke szemei most kissé kitágultak, és eltátotta a száját. Azt hiszem egy kis ideig levegőt sem vett.

- Barátok?

- Aha.

- Tudod, csodálkozom, hogy azt mondod barátok vagyunk. Hiszen én mindig is... nos... érted. - Vonta meg a vállát.

- Én azon csodálkozom, hogy ezt nem tudtad. Én mindig is barátként gondoltam rád. - Mosolyogtam megint.

Au. Kissé fáj az arcizmom. Ez van ha az ember nem mosolyog sokszor...

- Heh, Tetsuya most megleptél. De... - vakarta meg a tarkóját -, jókor jöttél. - Mosolyodott el félszegen. - A leginkább most van szükségem a társaságra. Mégha az a tiéd is. - Vigyorgott gonoszul, majd a kezével meglökte a vállamat annyira, hogy kisodródjak.

- Történt... valami?

- Jah - sóhajtott -, felfüggesztettek.

Az gáz.

- Mennyi időre, Haizaki-kun?

- Hm, hát - akadt meg -, mindjárt vége igazából. De amúgy egy hónapra. Jövő héten mehetek újra, de már nagyon unom magam. Én mondom, inkább rohadtam volna az iskola padban...

Hm. Talán... Elgondolkoztam a helyzeten, és vártam egy kicsit.

Majd végül feltettem neki a kérdést, bár kissé izgultam, mert ha ő nem vállalja el, akkor...

- Haizaki-kun.

- Hm? - morgott.

- Eljönnél velem a pénteki Halloweeni bálba? - fordultam felé, mire benne rekedt a levegő. Hitetlenkedve felém fordult, majd a szemei elkerekedtek.

- Mi...?

Rám bámult, mire én elmeséltem neki az egész dolgot, hogy mi hogyan történt. Még azt is, hogy nem tudom kit vigyek magammal, és most, hogy találkoztam vele, ő lenne rá a legalkalmasabb. Ő csak maga elé bámult, majd egy ideig hallgatott.

- Nem mintha bármi dolgom lenne - lökte meg magát jobban -, szóval tőlem oké. - Pillantott felém, és az arcán vörös rózsafoltok jelentek meg.

Végre! - Sóhajtottam.

Megtaláltam a hercegemet!

...

Később elrángattam magunkhoz Haizaki-kunt - persze Nigout is összeszedtük -, bár nem nagyon akarózott jönni. Anyám körbeugrálta őt, és méretet vett róla, hogy el tudja neki is készíteni a ruhát.

Persze Haizaki-kun ellenkezett a fodrok, kövek, csillámok ellen, amit mi meg is tudtunk érteni apuval, de anyu...

Nos a lényeg a lényeg, hogy lebeszéltük róla.

Azt persze nem közöltem Haizaki-kunnal, hogy én minek öltözök be. Úgy gondoltam legyen meglepetés. Megbeszéltük, hogy pénteken délután fél hétkor jön át, és fél nyolckor indulunk, mert ez az egész mizéria nyolckor kezdődik. Negyedkor már sorakoznunk kell az egyik teremben, majd elindulunk a tesiterem felé, hogy megmutassuk magunkat mindenkinek...

De mivel ez az egész titok, így csak nekünk, résztvevőknek mondták meg, hogy melyik terembe kell mennünk.

Nem tudom mér, de érzem, hogy a gyomrom görcsben áll.

Talán izgulok?

...

Miután Haizaki-kun elment - persze anya ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nálunk vacsorázzon, amit el is fogadott -, elmentem fürödni, majd aludni.

Mivel anya kivett a suliból, így délig aludtam. A telefonom zümmögésére ébredtem, majd álmosan kinyitottam a szemem. Kinyúltam a kis készülékért, majd felnyitottam. Láttam, hogy legalább húsz üzenet jött a srácoktól, hogy miért nem mentem, van-e valami bajom, stb...

Egyszerűen írtam Kagami-kunnak - gondoltam úgy is elmondja majd mindenkinek -, hogy jól vagyok, nincs semmi baj, csak anyu kivett a suliból.

Okot nem írtam.

Gonosz vagyok nem?

...

A nap nem telt unalmasan, hiszen otthon voltam, tévéztem, gépeztem, játszottam.

Majd anyának segítettem - késői -, ebédet főzni. Megkérdeztem, hogy nem-e kell segíteni a ruhában, de azt mondta, hogy nem nem kell. Azt akarja, hogy meglepetés legyen, én pedig beleegyeztem.

Délután hat fele megjött apa is, majd megvacsoráztunk, és én utána elvittem Nigout sétálni. Amikor visszaértem, lezuhanyoztam, majd írtam egy üzenetet - megint -, Kagami-kunnak, hogy hétvégén átmennék hozzá a mai anyagért.

Annyit válaszolt, hogy rendben van, átmehetek dél körül.

Bekapcsoltam a tévét, majd valami gyermeteg műsoron elaludtam.

...

Hangos ricsajra keltem föl, szó szerint. Anyukám berontott a szobába, hogy ideje lenne felkelni, mert egy csomó dolgunk van. Én csak bámultam mint Jenő a moziban, aztán a fürdőszoba felé kezdett el tolni.

Megmosakodtam, majd felvettem egy melegítő nadrágot, és egy fehér pólót.

Ahogy leértem a földszintre, beszélgetés zaja ütötte meg a fülem, és szembe találtam magam anya barátnőivel.

Pontosabban, Misako-sannal - fodrász -, Araki-sannal - sminkes -, és Mitaro-sannal, aki műkörmös.

- 'Napot. - Ásítottam.

- Kya, Tetsuya-kun, milyen aranyos vagy! - Pirult el Misako-san.

- Hogy megnőttél! - Mosolygott Araki-san.

- Jajj, de cuki...! - Vigyorgott Mitaro-san.

Ezek után mind az öten megreggeliztünk - mázlista vagy apa, hogy nem vagy itt -, aztán anya levonult még csinosítani Haizaki-kun ruháján, míg velem a barátnői foglalkoztak.

Délután egy óra volt, és mindegyikük nagyon izgatott volt.

Leültettek egy székre, majd Mitaro-san oda hozott egy asztalt elém, és elkezdte megtisztítani a körmeimet valami löttyben. Misako-san pedig elkezdte fésülni a hajamat, és csatokkal a rövidebb tincseket felűzte, majd valami hálószerűt rakott a fejemre. Araki-san csak távolból nézett minket, és közben beszélgettünk. Minden féléről, hogy milyen a suli, élvezem-e a kosárlabdát, meg ilyesmikről.

Misako-san megkérdezett, hogy milyen parókát szeretnék. Egy kicsit meghökkentem, és ez biztos látszódhatott is rajtam, mert nevetni kezdtek. Mutatott sok félét, rövidet, félhosszút, hosszút... Különböző színekben.

Az volt a gond, hogy nekem egyik szín sem tetszett.

Majd végül hárman cinkosan rám mosolyogtak, és elővettek egy gyönyörű hosszú parókát, ami olyan színű volt mint a hajam.

Egyetlen egy szó jött ki a számon, az pedig a "gyönyörű" volt.

Mindannyian kuncogtak, majd végül feltette rám, egy két helyen megigazította, és készen is volt. Még párszor kifésülte, majd végül Mitaro-sannal együtt átadtak Araki-sannak. Amíg ő elém hozta a smink felszerelését, addig én megnéztem a körmeimet. Francia manikűr volt, a lekerekített műkörmökön. Pár körmön virágminta volt festve, amiket egy egy világoskék kővel díszített.

Álomszép volt.

Viszont sosem gondoltam, hogy fogok hordani ilyesmit.

Araki-san elkezdte bekenni az arcomat testápolóval, majd bekente az arcomat mindenféle "cuccal." Valójában fogalmam sem volt mit csinál, csak néha mondta, hogy "most kihúzom a szemed fekete szemceruzával", "tust kenek rá"...

Aztán ki kellet nyitnom a szemem, hogy be tudja göndöríteni a szempilláimat, azzal a fura eszközzel. Majd végül kifestette őket szempilla festékkel, és a számat is kirúzsozta, majd legvégül szájfénnyel bekente.

Mitaro-san és Misako-san egy kis időre elmentek, ugyanis megkértem őket, hogy hozzanak vanília turmixot.

Amikor anya kijött, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy "készen vagyok!", én ott ültem a kanapén az italomat kortyolgatva. Annyira ledöbbent, hogy a szemüvege is kiesett a kezéből. Elrohant a fényképezőért, és állandóan kattintgatott.

A barátnői elmesélték, hogy mit hogyan csináltak, és én rápillantottam az órára, és láttam, hogy kereken hat órát mutatott.

Anyuék gyorsan bevittek a dolgozó szobába, majd rám adták a ruhát. De mivel boxert még sem viselhettem, ezért adtak...

Nos...

Adtak egy francia bugyit.

Igen...

Nem fűzök hozzá semmit jó?

Megállapították, hogy tökéletes alakom van egy fiúhoz képest, ugyanis annyira karcsú vagyok, és vékonyak a kezeim, hogy elmehetnék igazi nőnek...

Ezt most bóknak vagy sértésnek vegyem?

Mindegy...

A ruha felszedése elég nehezen ment, és a vége előtt rám adtak még egy kisebb melltartót - melltartót! Még melleim sincsenek! -, és anyu pont úgy varta meg, hogy azt a látszatot keltse, hogy van mellem.

Erre sem mondok semmit.

Pár utolsó igazítás, fényképezés, és végül én magam is megnézhettem magam.

Hoztak elém egy tükröt, és én teljesen ledöbbentem. A hajam elől rövidebb volt, keretbe fogta az arcomat, hátul viszont leért a derekamig. A ruhámnak nem volt válla, tehát a "mellemre" igazodott.

Anya kitett magáért.

A ruha szív alakú dekoltázsú, a testemre szorosan simuló fehér anyag. Nem is tudom miből van... de káprázatos.

Alul viszont, a hasam aljától már hercegnős módon terül el, és én elgondolkodtam azon, hogy egyáltalán ki tudok-e majd menni az ajtón. Fodor volt rajta, de éppen annyi amennyi kellett. A ruha alján volt még egy átlátszó réteg, és akkor láttam, hogy az csipke volt, kis csillogó kövekkel díszítve.

Tisztára hercegnős.

Aztán megéreztem egy erősebb kezet a nyakamnál, és ahogy a tükörbe pillantottam, megláttam az apámat, amint egy kék nyakláncot rak a nyakamba, majd hátul összekapcsolja.

- Gyönyörű vagy Tetsuya. - Mondta.

- Köszönöm.

Igen. Szerintem is.

Egy igazi hercegnő vagyok.

...

Ott álltunk mind, teljesen letaglózva, majd meghallottuk a csengőt. Apa ment ki ajtót nyitni, anyáék pedig elkezdtek összepakolni, közben pedig kihozták Haizaki-kun hófehér öltönyét.

Hasonlított az enyémre, csak fodor és csipke mentes volt. Pár kék kő az övén is volt, de az éppen kellet rá. Az ing ment a hajam színéhez, míg a nyakkendő szintén fehér volt.

- Tetsuya, gyere, itt a barátod. - Hallom apám hangját.

Megfogtam elöl a ruhámat, nehogy kárt tegyek benne, majd kisétáltam a nappaliba. Ahogy kiértem, megpillantottam Haizaki-kun, és én magam is kissé megdöbbentem.

A haja már nem volt befonva, és nem is volt fekete színű. A haja a természetes ezüstös fehér színben pompázott.

Olyan volt egy pillanatra, mintha visszamentem volna pár évet, és még mindig a Teikouba jártam volna.

Mentálisan megráztam a fejem, majd végül egymás szemébe néztünk.

Egy kis ideig beállt a kínos csönd, mire hallhattam egy "Eh?!" hangot, és Haizaki-kun eltátotta a száját, majd el is vörösödött.

- Izé... Takuya-san - kezdte Haizaki-kun -, Tetsuya nem is mondta, hogy van egy húga. - Nézett többször is felém elpirulva. - És, hogy ilyen gyönyörű.

Éreztem, hogy elpirulok, és elfordítottam a fejem.

Apám csak kuncogott, majd végül megszólalt.

- Tévedsz Haizaki. Ő - mutatott felém -, Tetsuya.

A csend újra ellepte a szobát, majd végül ránéztem Haizaki-kunra, aki meghökkenve figyelt engem.

- Nos, Haizaki-kun, nem mondtam el a teljes igazságot a múltkor. Nekem hercegnőnek kell beöltöznöm - mint láthatod, és vinnem kell magammal egy herceget...

- Aki én vagyok... - Mutatott saját magára.

- Igen. - Bólintottam.

- De... akkor is - mosolyodott el, mire a szívem megállt egy pillanatra -, káprázatos vagy. - Jött felém, és közben teljesen végigmért.

Megállt előttem, majd végigsimított a hajamon, a ruhámat is megfogta, majd végül az állam alá nyúlt, és felemelte azt. Elhomályosodott szürke szemei végig pásztázták az arcom, majd észrevettem, hogy az ajkaimat nézi, mire összehúztam a szemöldököm.

Azért nézi mert ki van rúzsozva, vagy mert...?

- Khm. - Köszörülte meg a torkát az apám, majd pár perc múlva az anyám is csatlakozott hozzánk.

- Nos Shougo-chan - csapta össze a kezeit -, kezdhetjük? - mosolyodott el.

...

Fél nyolc múlhatott pár perccel, amikor kiléptünk a házunk ajtaján. Anyáéknak integettünk, majd végül a Seirin felé vettük az irányt.

Miután anyu is megjött, ráadta Haizaki-kunra a herceg ruhát, majd csinált egy pár közös képet rólunk. Elmondhatom, hogy a ruha tökéletesen áll rajta, és tényleg... igazán illik hozzá.

Halkan sétáltunk, és a csendet csak a magassarkú cipőm kopogása szakította félbe. Haizaki-kun néhányszor sóhajtott, majd végül megszólalt.

- Tudod... egy valamin gondolkozom egy ideje... Miért én? - állt meg hirtelen, majd megfogta a csuklóm.

- Hogy?

- Választhattad volna Taigát vagy Daikit, akár még azt az idióta Ryoutát is... de miért én? - nézett a szemembe.

- Megvoltak a saját okaim, hogy miért ne őket válasszam... sőt, mielőtt találkoztunk volna, pont ezen gondolkodtam. - Mondtam. - Haizaki-kun... te tökéletes vagy erre a szerepre. - Mosolyogtam csukott szemmel.

Választ nem kaptam, de reakciót annál inkább.

Ugyanis a következő, amit éreztem egy puha ajak volt a sajátomon. Megdöbbenve kinyitottam a szemem, majd megpillantottam Haizaki-kun ezüstös színű szemeit. Majd később becsukta azokat, és én is ugyanígy tettem. Pár másodpercig még "szájra puszilkodtunk", majd végül Haizaki-kun harapdálni kezdte az ajkaimat, így kinyitottam azokat. A nyelvünk táncot járt egymással, küzdve a dominanciáért, amit végül megadtam Haizaki-kunnak. A kezeit a derekamra vezette, majd közelebb húzott magához. Egyik kezével beletúrt a hajamba, vigyázva nehogy elcsússzon a paróka. Annyira szorított, hogy kissé fel is emelt a földről. Pár perc múlva a kezeit lefelé vezette a fenekemre, majd meg is szorította azt, mire felnyögtem. Kis ideig csókolóztunk, majd végül elengedett.

Egymás szemeibe néztünk, majd suttogásra lettünk figyelmesek. Oldalra néztünk, és megláttunk pár embert, akik minket bámulnak elpirulva, és voltak olyanok is akik mutogattak. Olyanokat suttogtak, hogy "De aranyos pár", "Milyen jól néznek ki együtt"...

Mindketten elpirultunk, majd újra elindultunk az iskola felé. Ugyanolyan csöndben tettük meg az odavezető utat, majd végül éreztem, hogy összekulcsolja a kezeinket.

...

Amint beléptünk az iskola kapuján, észrevettük, hogy mindenki minket bámul. Nem foglalkoztunk velük, hanem a beiratkozó asztal felé vettük az irányt. Páran sugdolóztak, kuncogtak, és próbálták kitalálni, hogy kik vagyunk.

A félrevezetésem nem működik, így magam is meglepődtem amikor az asztal mögött az egyik fiú felsőbb éves elpirulva, szájtátva bámult engem. A mellette lévő lány szintén elvörösödött.

- Jó estét. - Mondtam.

- Jó... jó estét. - Válaszolták egyszerre. - Um... a nevedet...és osztályodat... kedves...? - kérdezte a srác.

- Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, a 9/E-ből.

- Hm, hm... - bámulta a táblát -, igen megvan! - Mosolygott. - Minek is öltöztél be?

Haizaki-kun mellettem felhorkantott.

- Idióta! - Szólt rá a lány. - Nem látsz a szemedtől? Ő egy hercegnő!

- Oh... igen... csak nem láttam még ilyen gyönyörű lányt... - Vakarta a tarkóját, mire éreztem, hogy elpirulok.

- Hé, haver - tornyosult fölé Haizaki-kun -, bemehetünk végre?

A srác nyelt egyet, majd bólintott, de előtte megkérdezte, hogy pontosan mi állt a cetlin amit húztam.

- Öltözzek be hercegnőnek, és a kikötés az volt, hogy hozzak magammal egy herceget is - pillantottam Haizaki-kunra -, aki szintén fiú legyen.

- Értem... nos... köszönöm, mehettek Kuroko-chan. - Mosolygott rám a fiú, majd végül megéreztem Haizaki-kun kezét a kezemen, és elrángatott onnan.

...

- Gyönyörű lány volt nem? Csodálkozom, hogy nem is vettem észre eddig... - Nézett vágyakozva a felsőbb éves fiú Kuroko után. Oldalra pillantott, és meglátta, hogy a mellette lévő lány eltátotta a száját.

- Hé, minden oké?

- Ő... ő egy fiú volt!

- Mi...?

- De hiszen mondta! "Hozzak magammal egy herceget is, aki szintén fiú legyen!"

- Lehetetlen...

- De igen!

- Lehetetlen... hogy ne vegyek észre egy ilyne gyönyörű fiút!

- Mi?!

...

Elsétáltunk a megadott terem felé, majd utolsóként beálltunk a sorba. A tantermek és az iskola szépen fel volt díszítve, masnival, papír mintákkal, gyertyákkal, tökökkel...

Nem bántam meg, hogy nem jöttem el a fesztiválra, mert így is jól érzem magam.

Előttünk voltak akik egyesével, vagy párban álltak. Láttam többféle Halloween jelmezt, a szellemektől kezdve egészen a bohócig. Némelyik egész vicces volt, fel is kuncogtam, de mellettem Haizaki-kun hangosan fel is röhögött.

Többen hátra-hátra pillantottak, figyeltek minket és az összekulcsolt kezeinket.

Aztán jött az a lány, aki elmesélte még szerdán, hogy az egyik srác transzvesztitának öltözött még anno...

Elsétáltunk a tornaterem ajtajáig, amiből egy fehér sátor indult ki, így eltakart minket az oda vezető úton. A buli nagyban ment már, a zenét is elég rendesen lehetett hallani. A gyomrom hirtelen bukfencet hányt, és már bántam, hogy nem kaptam be valamit mielőtt elindultunk.

Éreztem, ahogyan Haizaki-kun megszorítja a kezemet, majd lehajolt, és egy gyors szájra puszit adott. Ránéztem, és ő elvörösödve elfordította a fejét.

Az idegességem elmúlt.

...

Amikor már csak ketten álltak előttünk, kicsit kezdtem izgulni. Aztán, amikor már az előttünk lévő is kisétált, bemondták róluk az információkat, megtapsolták őket.

Mielőtt ez az egész elkezdődött, elkérték azoknak a szereplőknek a nevét is, akik párban voltak.

- És akkor a mai nap utolsó résztvevői - csendült fel a női hang -, Kuroko Tetsuya a 9/E-ből, és párja Haizaki Shougo! Tapsoljuk meg a gyönyörű párost!

Ahogy kiléptünk a fehér függöny mögül, megszólalt egy lágy dallam. Haizaki-kun felemelte a a bal kezemet, hogy vezessen a kijelölt úton. Ő a bal kezét a háta mögé tette, hogy még jobban beilljen a szerepébe. Egymásra pillantottunk, és el-elmosolyodtunk mindketten. A hatás kedvéért, néha megrebegtettem a szempilláimat, mire sok füttyentést, éljenzést kaptam.

A tömegben, ami körbe vett minket a pódiumon, ismerős arcokat kerestem, és meg is találtam azokat. Kagami-kun ígéretéhez híven tigrisnek öltözött be, Kiyoshi-senpai vámpírnak... Koganei-senpai macskának, míg Mitobe-senpai egérnek. Hyuuga-senpai kutyának, és amint látom Kiyoshi-senpai éppen meg akarja kóstolni a vérét... ő pedig elpirul...

Ez jelent valamit?

Aomine-kun rendőrnek, Kise-kun pilótának, Midorima-kun és Takao-kun orvosnak, Murasakibara-kun cukrásznak, Akashi-kun pedig királynak öltözött be.

Momoi-sanon egy sötétkék Yukata van, virágmintával az alján.

Himuro-san... azt hiszem könyvtáros... de innen nem nagyon látom jól őt, mert Murasakibara-kun eltakarja...

Viszont mind hitetlenkedve pillantanak rám, majd valamelyikük el is vörösödik - Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san... -, de persze Akashi-kun arca most is leolvashatatlan.

Viszont mindegyikük szeméből ki lehet olvasni a haragot és az utálatot, ahogyan Haizaki-kunt méregetik. Kissé megszorítom a kezét, mire ő felkap, és menyasszonyi pózban sétál tovább.

Innen érzem a többiek felől érkező feszültséget, és megpillantok mindannyiuk szemében egy kis...

Féltékenységet?

...

A szám véget ért, majd Haizaki-kun óvatosan lesétált a lépcsőn, majd letett, figyelve, hogy nehogy kimenjen a bokám a cipőben. A műsor vége tért, és mindenki szétszéledt, de voltak páran akik, minket figyeltek még. Néhányan arrébb tolták a pódiumot, hogy a társaság tudjon táncolni.

Haizaki-kun épp megszólalt volna, ám ekkor felcsendült egy félreismerhetetlen hang.

- Tetsuya, tehát ez a jelmezed? - mért végig a szemeivel Akashi-kun. - Elég - engedett meg magának egy félmosolyt -, mutatós.

- Kurokocchi - kezdte Kise-kun -, gyönyörű vagy! - Simított végig a hajamon.

- Tetsu-kun! Olyan édes vagy!

- Köszönöm Momoi-san.

- Tetsu... jól nézel ki. - Ivott bele a poharába Aomine-kun, és nem tudtam nem észrevenni a piros foltokat az arcán.

- Kuro-chin, olyan édes az illatod, hogy kedvem lenne megkóstolni téged...

- Atsushi, nyugodj meg. Kuroko, fantasztikusan nézel ki. Ha nem tudnám, hogy fiú vagy, azt hinném, hogy egy lány áll előttem.

- Köszönöm Himuro-san.

- Jól nézel ki, nem mintha érdekelne. - Tolta fel a szemüvegét Midorima-kun.

- Ajj, Shin-chan! Annyira Tsundere vagy! Kuroko, király a szerkód!

- Köszönöm Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun...

- Kuroko - lépett elém Kagami és láttam, hogy a szemei furán csillognak -, gyönyörű vagy. - Suttogta. - De... - pillantott a mellettem álló Haizaki-kunra -, miért ezt a köcsögöt választottad?

- Valami gondod van seggfej? - vigyorgott Haizaki-kun.

- Kagami-kun...

- Igen, mégis mit keresel itt Haizaki?

- Heh, Ryouta csak nem felgyógyultál?

- Te szemét!

- Dai-chan!

- Hai-chin milyen egy rohadék... úgy szétroppantanám a kezeit... - Nézett az összefonódott kezeinkre, amiket Haizaki-kun nem hogy elengedett, hanem jobban megszorított.

- Atsushi!

- Elég. - Mondta Akashi-kun. - Tetsuya... miért pont Shougo?

- Ő...

- Nem mindegy nektek? - lépett elém Haizaki-kun. - Engem választott, nem titeket, és most emészt titeket belülről a féltékenység... - vigyorgott -, és ha nem bánjátok... most elmegyünk táncolni. - Húzott maga után a táncparkettre.

Visszanéztem, és láttam ahogy a többiek dühösen néznek utánunk.

...

A tánc elképesztő volt, nagyon jól éreztem magam. A zene ritmusára táncoltunk, és éreztem magamon a tekinteteket, de csak Haizaki-kunra tudtam koncentrálni. Pörgetett, forgatott, és észre sem vettem, de a szám véget is ért.

Elvezetett az egyik italos pulthoz, majd öntött nekem egy puncsot. A rózsaszínű lötty hűsítve folyt le a torkomon, és éreztem, hogy felfrissültem.

Viszont éreztem, hogy kezdek szédülni, ezért kisétáltunk a teremből, hogy friss oxigénhez jussunk.

- Egész jól táncolsz. - Jegyeztem meg Haizaki-kun, mire én csak bólintottam.

Leültünk egy kinti padra, majd Haizaki-kun vállának dőltem.

Többször nem láttam a többieket, és észre sem vettem, hogy elaludtam.

Autó dudálásra ébredtem, és éreztem, hogy fognak. A két erős karban biztonságban éreztem magam, majd megéreztem Haizaki-kun kölnijét, és álmosan kinyitottam a szemem.

Haizaki-kun megállt, majd lenézett rám, és megcsókolt. Visszacsókoltam, majd újra elaludtam.

...

- Vidd csak fel a szobájába. - Hallom anyám suttogását. - Tedd csak be őt így az ágyba nyugodtan.

- Rendben. - Mondta Haizaki-kun, majd éreztem ahogy befektet az ágyba, majd rám terítette a takarót.

Hallottam, hogy anyum kimegy, és becsukja maga után az ajtót.

- Mm... Hai...zaki-kun...

- Css, aludj.

- 'ké.

Utolsó dolog amit észleltem, hogy Haizaki-kun befekszik mellém, és átnyúl felettem a telefonomért.

Nem foglalkoztam vele, hanem elfordultam, és elaludtam.

...

Haizaki kinyitotta a mobilt, majd sátáni vigyor kúszott az arcára, ahogy meglátta az üzeneteket.

_"Kurokocchi... figyelj... régóta el akarom mondani neked valamit... szóval találkozhatnánk holnap délután négykor?"_

_"Kuroko, nem mintha nagyon érdekelne... de el kell mondanom valamit nanodayo. Hívj fel ha ráérsz..."_

_"Tetsu nem köntörfalazok. Amikor megláttalak azzal a köcsöggel, éreztem, hogy nem tarthatom titokban többé. Szeretlek Tetsu."_

_"Tetsuya, holnap mindenképpen találkoznunk kell holnap. Nemleges választ nem fogadok el."_

_"Kuro-chin, van egy fura érzés a szívemben... Muro-chint nem kérdeztem meg... elfelejtettem... Kuro-chin, amikor megláttalak hercegnő jelmezben olyan érzésem volt, mintha pillangók röpködtek volna a gyomromban... Mi ez az érzés Kuro-chin?"_

_"Kuroko... már régóta magamban tartom... soha nem mertem elmondani, mert féltem, hogy elutasítasz... de szeretlek Kuroko. Azt hiszem azóta, amióta először megláttalak. Kérlek beszéljünk."_

Haizaki kuncogva törölte ki egyesével az üzeneteket, majd kikapcsolta a telefont. Átfordult, majd átkarolta a hercegnőt, és mosolyogva elaludt.

A Halloweent most először élvezte igazán. Utolsó emlékfoszlánya, mielőtt véglegesen elaludt volna, a legelső találkozásuk volt.

Akkor kiabált vele, bántalmazta érzelmileg, de ez őt nem hatotta meg.

És akkor már biztos volt benne, hogy szerelmes belé.

És végre az övé.

Csak az övé.

**END**


End file.
